Dear Diary
by M 2 Da B
Summary: Kagome has had a crush on him since like forever but yet he never really notices her. She then joins the ‘Gal MatchMaker’s!’ group at her school, which consists of three people, Her, Sango and Rin. Then they meet Ayame, a new girl at school.. Will Kagome


_Dear Diary, I like him but he doesn't even notice me!_**By M 2 Da B**

Summary : Kagome has had a crush on him since like forever but yet he never really notices her. She then joins the 'Gal Match-Maker's!' group at her school, which consists of three people, Her, Sango and Rin. Then they meet Ayame, a new girl at school.. Will Kagome get the guy of her dreams _and _maintain her grades,work and friends?

Pairings : Kagome x Inuyasha, Sango x Miroku, Rin x Sesshoumaru, Ayame x Kouga.

Rating : K+.

Chapter One : Are you ready? 

"Hey, Kagome." Sango waved to her best friend as she saw her waiting at the bus stop.

"Hi." Kagome greeted with a friendly smile.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked curiously, noticing Kagome's outfit consisting of a pink Polo t-shirt, knee-length black pants, black Nike Air's, a black and pink hairband and her Gucci bag.

"Nowhere. Just thought I'd dress up to go to the Karaoke. Aren't you going?" Kagome replied with a simple shrug.

"WHAT KARAOKE?" Sango shouted at Kagome.Kagome covered her ears.

"Let me guess, Rin didn't tell you." Kagome sighed.

"You think?" Sango clutched her fists.

"Well, it doesn't start 'till..

"Ten minutes.So you better get ready."

Sango rushed back into her house and put on a simple pink blouse and a frilly mini skirt. She put on some blusher and mascara. She also puts on some pink lip gloss. Sango grabbed her bag and house keys and wore her pink Adidas shoes.She locked the door and ran to the bus stop.

"2,1." Kagome laughed as she saw Sango in sight.

"Right on time." Kagome commented as they both boarded the bus.

_Singing A Nightmare –_

"Rin!" Kagome shouted to her friend. Rin turned around and grinned.

Then she saw Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Rin greeted as she hugged her friend.

"I swear I'll kill you someday!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Aww.." Rin pouted.

"I don't wanna' die while I'm single! I need to find my man first." Rin's grin became much bigger.

"Okay,guys. Are we here to chat or karaoke?" Kagome asked.

"Okay!"

_In Karaoke Box-_

"So, what'cha gonna' sing Rin?" Kagome asked Rin, who looked absolutely clueless.

"Hmm.. How To Touch A Girl by JoJo." Rin smiled.

"Sango?" Kagome asked her other friend.

"Too Little Too Late." Sango simply answered.

"Okay, well I'm choosing Anything by JoJo then."

"Rin's first!" Kagome suggested.

"No way. You go first, Kagome." Rin insisted.

"Aww.. Pleaseeee." Kagome pleaded.

"Well, okay!"

_How To Touch A Girl _by JoJo

"Okay,here it goes.." Rin started singing.

_Mmm.._

_I think I could like you_

_I already do_

_Feelings can grow but_

_They can go away too_

_You're takin my hand_

_Lookin into my eyes_

_Don't be in a rush to_

_Get me tonight_

_Feel somethin happenin_

_Could this be a spark?_

_To satisfy me baby_

_Gotta satisfy my heart_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_

_If you want me so much_

_First I have to know_

_Are you thoughtful and kind?_

_Do you care what's on my mind?_

_Or am I just for show?_

_You'll go far in this world_

_If you know how to touch a girl_

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

_I think I could like you_

_But I keep holding back_

_Cause I can't seem to tell_

_If you're fiction or fact_

_Show me you can laugh_

_Show me you can cry_

_Show me who you really are_

_Deep down inside_

_Do you feel somethin happenin?_

_Could this be for real?_

_I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_

_If you want me so much_

_First I have to know_

_Are you thoughtful and kind?_

_Do you care what's on my mind?_

_Or am I just for show?_

_You'll go far in this world_

_If you know how to touch a girl_

_Bring me some flowers_

_Conversation for hours_

_To see if we really connect_

_And baby if we do_

_Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you_

_Ohh_

_Do you know how to touch a girl?_

_If you want me so much_

_First I have to know_

_Are you thoughtful and kind?_

_Do you care what's on my mind?_

_Or am I just for show?_

_You'll go far in this world_

_If you know how to touch a girl_

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)_

_Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_

_You'll go far in this world_

_If you know how to touch a girl_

Rin sang beautifully, even dancing gracefully in certain parts.

Rin's singing grabbed attention of a certain silver-headed guy.. And thus he entered the Karaoke Box, suprising the threesome. Rin went wide-eyed; '_I know him.._' she thought.

Then it struck.. '_He's the guy who.._

Read _'n _review.

Toodle-ay,

Xoxo,

_M **2 **Da **B**_


End file.
